


Unrequited

by Jenniwrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniwrites/pseuds/Jenniwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid sets Eret up on a date with Heather</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

 

**Unrequited**

“I think the problem maybe that I am looking at the things from a purely scientific perspective. I may have to consult Gothi, to see if there is a magical component I may be missing if I really want to convert the pirate to real gold. I discovered grockles make an interesting substance when they ingest it though. Fishlegs has been helping me find a standardized formula for his grockle iron and we have made some other interesting discoveries in the process,” Heather blabbered in attempt to avoid any awkward silence between her and the handsome tattooed man across from her.

Eret nodded politely as she rambled. Heather was intimidatingly smart and gorgeous and he was not sure what they could possibly have in common that Astrid thought it was a good idea to arrange this date.

His mind wandered to thoughts of Astrid. She had become his best friend since his arrival on Berk. On all accounts, he found her amazing. She was everything he ever wanted in a woman, but unfortunately for him, absolutely off limits and undeniably in love with and betrothed to the Chief, the very same chief who gave him a home, freeing him from the treacherous life of dragon trapping.

“I think I’m gonna go,” Heather’s voice snapped him back to reality.

“No, wait, what? Stay. I am having a good time. I…” Eret attempted to recover the date.

“Look, you seem like a nice guy. Astrid had only good things to say about you, but I am not going to waste my time with someone who obviously isn’t in to me, so, ya. It was nice meeting you though. Perhaps we can hang out some time without expectations,” Heather explained.

“I’d like that. And I’m sorry. You seem like a great girl. I should be into you. I want to be into you. Look at you! You are intelligent, strong and unnervingly beautiful. Perhaps we can try again when my heart doesn’t have my mind set on something I can’t have,” Eret confessed, since Heather didn’t seem afraid to tell it like it is.

“Oh really? Okay, I’m not leaving yet. This date just got interesting,” Heather smiled and sat back down, “Alright, I’m listening. I want to hear more from where that came from.”

“Do you really want me to sit here and tell you about my feelings?” Eret asked incredulously.  

“I really do. I might not want to be your girlfriend after this date, but I’ll be your friend.” Heather replied.

 “Ouch?” Eret wasn’t sure how to take that statement, “I suppose I could always use a friend.”

“Promise you won’t fall in love with me though,” Heather teased.

“That is one good way to increase the possibility I will,” Eret laughed.

Heather blushed slightly, “Seriously though, you can talk to me. Your secrets are safe with me, not that your feelings for a certain blond are much of a secret. You follow her around like a lost puppy dog.”

“What? I do not.”

“Do to.”

“Really? I’m going to have to do that less then. I wish someone would have said something to me,” Eret was horrified.

“I’m telling you now,” Heather quipped.

“Thank-you. You are turning out to be quite the firecracker, you know that?”

“Too bad you’re in love with Astrid.”

“I wouldn’t say love. Enamoured perhaps? I know I can’t have her. I don’t even want her. If I could get her out of my head I would. Hiccup has been nothing but kind to me and for some unknown reason he seems to respect and trust me. After I was outlawed as a young man, respect and trust are two things, I never expected anyone to have in me again and I would never want to compromise that. Do you know what I mean? No, wait, why would YOU know what I mean?”

“You talk like you think you’re Berk’s only foreign outlaw saved by and in love with a member of Berk’s power couple. If anyone knows what you mean, it’s me.”

“Oh, really? Well then, this date has gotten more interesting.”


End file.
